A Tale of Two Ensigns
by TheGirlWhoRemembers
Summary: Sequel to Confessions of a Teenage Starfleet Cadet. Coming of age is lots of fun. It also comes with its problems. Follow Pavel Chekov and Ellen Lee as they deal with love, pirates, family, the Crew of the Enterprise, engagement rumours and the future.
1. Do I Have To?

AN: This is the sequel to Confessions of a Teenage Starfleet Cadet. Though I suppose you could read it without having read Confesssions, it will make a lot more sense if you read that one first. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>'Keptain, do I really have to vear zis?'<p>

A red-faced Pavel Chekov stood in front of a mirror, eyeing his reflection.

'It's Jim, we're off duty, and yes you do.'

Chekov's shoulders slumped. The Captain had practically ordered him to wear the outfit. They were on Risa for a couple weeks shore leave. His 18th birthday had been almost 3 months prior, but busy on a mission, they had not really celebrated. The Captain had decided tonight they were going to a casino to celebrate both his and Ellen's 18th.

Kirk couldn't understand why he seemed so reluctant to wear it. It wasn't that bad, in fact it was very stylish. Style never goes out of fashion. And the ladies love it.

Sulu was trying to contain his laughter. Pavel was quite the sight, red like a tomato. He and the Captain had roped him into dressing up for a night out. He guesses he doesn't dress up much. Unlike himself. He doesn't really care, but he and the Captain both knew it was a hit with the girls. He wasn't going to complain about the little extra effort for the great reward.

They finally manage to stop his complaining and drag him off to the casino. Sitting down at the bar, they order drinks and check out the patrons. Well, at least Kirk and Sulu do. Pavel just sits there nursing his vodka. He's got a girlfriend after all. They both wonder why he'd want to be in a monogamous relationship, he's only 18, shouldn't he go live a little?


	2. Russian Appreciation Club

Soon, the rest of the Crew arrive. Spock, with Uhura, as always. Scotty, who immediately orders a scotch. Bones, who complaining about the hangovers he'll have to take care of the next day, hypocritically buys himself a drink. He is then chided by Nurse Chapel.

'I'm a doctor, not a politician!'

Their entrance is followed by Janice Rand and Kirk proceeds to compliment his Yeoman on her outfit and buy her a drink. Cupcake, the Security Officers, Hannity, Hawkins and some other Operations crewmembers soon join them.

Pavel's still sitting there, waiting. He wonders if she's even coming tonight. She's not a big fan of places like nightclubs, bars and casinos. But then, she turned 18 last week, so she's never actually been to one, or had an alcoholic drink, or gambled. He'd never been much of a fan of the former or latter, but found the occasional drinking session seemed to be enjoyable. Of course, he only drunk off duty, and even then it was only one or two at most, and he'd been 18 only about three months, so perhaps he wasn't really a good judge.

'The Commander and the Lieutenant look cosy.'

He turns around and finds that she's snuck up on him while he was lost in his thoughts. In her black dress, she blends in. The gambling areas are bright, but the bar and dance floor are dimly lit. She's quite right actually. Spock and Uhura are sitting at a small table, each drinking a glass of wine. They're holding hands, an unusually intimate public display of affection for the couple.

'Maybe eet's because eweryone else is distracted.'

She smiles and nods, looking around.

Kirk is proceeding to hit on every female crewmember or patron around. Scotty already seems to have had a bit too much to drink and is arguing with Keenser about the merits of transwarp beaming. Doctor McCoy is listing his top 100 most deadly diseases, Nurse Chapel tells him to stop being so pessimistic. Yeoman Rand is attempting to diffuse a bar fight that the Captain is about to get himself into and Sulu is giving a demonstration of fencing, sans-sword, to some interested local girls.

'Zis time I am glad zey have forgotten.'

'So am I.'

The Crew seem to have already forgotten why they are here and they are relieved. Neither of them enjoy these big, loud parties. They may have spoken too soon though. Captain Kirk has noticed Ellen's arrival and in his Captain's voice, bellows at the Crew to stop what they are doing and pay attention, because the birthday girl and boy are here. He proposes a toast and they all raise their glasses.

'Happy Birthday Ellen and Pavel!'

Scotty, who by now is punch drunk, totters over to 'congratulate the young lad and lass on their engagement.' Bright red, both 18 year olds try to explain to the drunken Engineer they're not engaged. He's not convinced and instead tells them to think of him when they're naming the baby. They both give up and he walks away to go play poker.

'Vould you like a drink after zat?'

'I think I need one. Preferably something weak though, I've never had one before.'

He buys her a glass of champagne and gingerly she takes a sip. He takes a drink of his vodka and smiles at her.

'Vat do you zink?'

'Thanks Pavel, but I don't think I'll be drinking much.'

She doesn't find the taste particularly appealing. She also doesn't like the idea of getting intoxicated.

'Not even vodka?'

She glances at the glass of strong spirit he has in his hand.

'Definitely not vodka.'

As he opens his mouth to doubtlessly complain about her lack of appreciation of Russian inventions, she cuts him off with a kiss.

'I think I appreciate Russians just fine.'

He smiles. She's right. This time. He promises himself that he'll make her try vodka one day. And that he'll try and get her to dress up more. She looks beautiful tonight. It would even be worth dressing up himself.


	3. For Your Entertainment

Ellen rapidly discovers the advantages of being the only sober one, except Commander Spock of course, at a party. She gets to see everyone make a fool of themselves and she'll remember it. And they won't, at least not clearly, so she won't get into any trouble either. It's good entertainment.

Captain Kirk has long vanished, doubtless into a hotel room. But he was hilarious while he was around. It's not every day you see your Captain hitting on multiple women and making a fool of himself in the process. She's pretty sure that he'll have a terrible hangover the next morning. Yeoman Rand will have to wake him up and he'll be furious. While on the topic of Rand, she seems to have mysteriously disappeared as well.

Ellen has seen Hikaru drunk a few times already, and he actually holds his liquor quite well, he doesn't usually engage in any ridiculously embarrassing activities while under the influence. But watching him sitting in the corner telling a group of young women about his adventures, she can't help but laugh. She never knew he was so prone to hyperbole.

Spock and Uhura had retired to their quarters about an hour ago. Commander Spock doesn't get drunk, no matter how much he drinks. Nyota has enough sense to not get stone drunk. She might have been a little tipsy, but she was still her usual composed self.

Dr McCoy ended up ignoring his own advice and is stone drunk, bourbon in hand. Ellen finds he is a very sad, melancholy drunk, but with traces of his usual grumpy self. He has a remarkably high tolerance for alcohol; she suspects it is a souvenir from the post-divorce days. Nurse Chapel, she notices, sits with him, listening to his tales of woe.

Scotty is always funny, but even more so inebriated. He's currently singing Scottish folk songs and dancing. She wonders if he will insist on bringing bagpipes or wearing a kilt next time.

Pavel is quite _interesting_ when he's drunk. He's much more open, complimenting her on her dress. He talks even more than usual, mostly about Russia. But she's quite stunned when they get into a discussion about the possible properties of the red matter that destroyed Vulcan. He's an exceptional man. He can talk about difficult scientific principles while _drunk._

It's about 2 in the morning, and she judges it's time she retired for the night. She bids him goodnight, and turns to leave, but he insists he escort her to her quarters, because he is Russian and Russian men are gentlemen.

At her door, she kisses him goodnight. As she enters the access code, she hears him mutter a few words.

'Maybe ve should take Mr Scott's adwice.'

* * *

><p>AN: According to my traffic statistics, I've only had three people read this story. Please, if it's terrible, tell me and I'll remove it. I don't mind constructive criticism, how else can I improve?<p> 


	4. A Captain and a Pilot Walk Into a Bar

It's the next evening and the bar is almost deserted. Jim Kirk and Hikaru Sulu are sitting at the bar, glasses in hand.

'Seems like everyone else is still recovering from last night. Good work Hikaru.'

'So how was last night Jim? Had fun?'

'Great night. It seems that my reservations about Yeoman Rand were unfounded.'

Sulu rolls his eyes.

'She might take you to Court on that. Abuse of power.'

'She won't. It was a good night for her too.'

'Too much scotch. I cannae drink too much tonight.'

Scotty joins them, he's still got a glass of scotch in his hands.

'Where's the wee lad and lass?'

'Playing Tri-D Chess in his quarters.'

'I still can't believe he's in a committed relationship. At least he's getting some.'

'Jim, is that all you think about?'

'Yah know Bones, I think it is. Why would the kid want to be in a monogamous relationship? He's only just 18 for god's sake! Too young to settle down!'

'I'd like to meet a nice lass, settle down. The lasses don't appreciate Engineers though.'

'Well, they definitely like Captains.'

'Pilots tend to be pretty popular too.'

Neither Sulu nor Kirk is going to be settling down anytime soon. They enjoy the perks of single life too much.

'You lads will understand when you're older.'

'Pavel's younger than any of us. Seems he's ready to settle down.'

'The lad's lucky, meeting his lass so young.'

Kirk and Sulu can't comprehend why anyone would want to ever settle down into monogamy. They're content with their 'dating' status.

'To bachelorhood!'

The Captain and the Helmsman raise their glasses.

'Eh. You'll think differently one day.'

'What about you Bones?'

'I've given up on women. Waste of time, too expensive.'

'You're making even less sense than Chekov.'

McCoy then proceeds to complain endlessly about his ex-wife Jocelyn. Kirk is even more determined to _never_ give up the single life by the end of it.

* * *

><p>AN: I know that this chapter is in a Chekov story without any Chekov in it. But I wanted A Tale of Two Ensigns to have the POV's of other characters and to explore the relationships between all of them a bit, not just Chekov and Ellen's.<p> 


	5. Russians are Useful

Life on board the Enterprise is not just partying. There's a lot of work involved too.

They've just received word that they are required on Andoria. The Andorians are being plagued by pirates and traffickers, who took advantage of a particularly cold winter to hide in deserted areas. They've been asked to arrest a particularly troublesome group.

As usual, Captain Kirk will go himself. They will have a particularly large away team, but usually not many of the Bridge Crew go. Most of the team will be lower ranking crewmembers, who are now boarding the shuttles.

'Spock, Sulu, Lee, you're with me. Chekov, you've got the conn.'

Ellen flashes a smile at him as she exits to go to the Shuttle Bay. He hopes she'll be okay.

* * *

><p>'Scotty, beam us up. We've got them. Tell Bones to get teams from Medical to the Transporter. Have Security on standby.'<p>

_Medical? That's not a good sign. Someone's been hurt._

They've beamed aboard. He hears the Captain's voice over his communicator.

'Chekov, get down here.'

He races down the corridors to the Transporter Room.

Ellen's uniform is covered in blood.

She sees the shock on his face.

'I'm fine.'

Kirk and Spock are supporting the weight of an Operations Ensign, who's unconscious and Sulu is helping Lieutenant Hannity to stand. He's limping himself. Both are bleeding. Ellen is holding a makeshift bandage around the arm of an Ensign that he thinks might be from Engineering.

McCoy is bellowing orders and getting the injured to Sickbay. He remembers why he's down there in the first place.

'Keptain, you summoned me?'

'Chekov, you speak Russian right?'

'Yes Keptain.'

'Do you read Cyrillic?'

'Yes Keptain.'

'Can you read this?'

Kirk hands him a very worn looking leather bound book.

'Keptain, vy don't you use ze uniwersal translator?'

'Commander Spock had a look at it; he doesn't think that the computer can translate this. The author's handwriting is terrible. We found it with a whole heap of old Earth stuff, probably valuable. The leader of those lowlifes was carrying this, so we think it must be worth a fair bit. '


	6. Russian Discoveries

The pirates are safely locked up in the Brig. They're heading to the nearest Starfleet Base to drop them off. Though they were on Andoria, they were pirating Earth artefacts, so jurisdiction goes to them. His shift is over, so Chekov goes down to Sickbay to check on the injured before he tries to translate the book.

Lieutenant Hannity and Ensign Wood from Engineering are making a full recovery. They will be back on duty within a few days. Sulu is already much better, he's just limping slightly. Ensign Miles from Communications is in a more serious condition. Doctor McCoy thinks he will survive, but he's still in a coma from blood loss.

He heads to the Rec Room and gets started on the book. The Captain's right. The handwriting is awful. He manages to decipher a fair bit. Seemingly, it's a lot of ranting about how bad life is for the author. From what he can gather, it's the diary of a soldier from a very, very long time ago, namely the 20th century. He wonders how a space pirate managed to get hold of it. It's antique, so probably pretty valuable, but why should it be considered more valuable than the rest of the antiques they recovered?

He decides to let it rest. It may not have been of any consequence whatsoever. He leaves to report to the Captain.

* * *

><p>'Keptain, ze book does not seem to be particularly waluable. Eet is diary of Russian soldier from early 20th century.'<p>

'Thank you Chekov. Can you think of any reason why the leader carried it with him?'

'No Keptain.'

There is a knock on the door.

'Come in!'

Commander Spock, Uhura and Ellen walk in.

'Captain, I have completed the interrogations that you ordered.'

'Thank you Commander. What is your report?'

Uhura responds.

'The diary is particularly valuable because it contains a record of an early sighting of extraterrestrial life forms, in an extremely isolated area of Siberia during the Russian Civil War.'

Ellen chips in.

'At least, that's what the pirates said.'

'Captain, the logical course of action would be to turn this in to Starfleet for further investigation.'

'Good idea Spock. We'll drop it off with the pirates.'

Ellen still seems slightly worried.

'Captain, how would pirates know the value of this? How would they have the level of Cyrillic to decipher it? Does it not worry you that perhaps there is more to these pirates than simple theft and resale on the black market?'

'Captain, while decoding their transmissions, I found some fairly disturbing material. One of the transmissions was a complicated set of instructions on how to operate Starfleet Regulation Translators, top secret ones currently only in the developmental stage.'

At Uhura's words, expressions of worry set on all their faces. This is bad. It either means that the pirates have hacked into Starfleet's computer network or someone in Starfleet is selling technology to pirates.

* * *

><p>AN: Would you like me to start introducing sneak peeks of coming chapters? Or would they be too much of a spoiler?<p> 


	7. Deja Vu

Pavel refuses to believe that a Starfleet member could be a traitor. He just won't believe it. Neither can Ellen.

Dr McCoy tells them, cynically, that anyone can be corrupted, that anyone can be a traitor. Nurse Chapel tells him to stop destroying their youthful innocence and naivety.

They still refuse to believe it and they are going to prove it. Going to the Computers area, they ask Ensign Wilkins how powerful a computer is needed to hack a Starfleet network. He replies that as far as they know, none can. Even a Starfleet supercomputer cannot. Commander Spock believes there is a traitor. It's the only logical answer, but they cannot, will not, accept it. There must be something else, something that they've overlooked.

They sit in his quarters that night, after their shift, trying to puzzle it out.

'Pavel, do you think that you could back trace the signal of the transmission?'

'Nyet. Eet's too vell encoded.'

'But how powerful a computer would you need to hack a Starfleet computer, one with top secret information?'

'Wery powerful. Eet shouldn't exist. Ze technology is not in existence yet.'

'But it does. Wait, where have I heard this before?'

'Wulcan! Ze Narada!'

Their eyes meet.

'Ze computer-'

'-Is from the future!'

* * *

><p>'Keptain!'<p>

'We know how the pirates got the Starfleet translators!'

'Zey used computer from ze future!'

Kirk, Spock and McCoy stare at them.

'Chekov, Lee, how is this possible? Are you saying that _more_ stuff from the future came through that black hole?'

'No Captain. We know that the Narada and its Crew were imprisoned on a Klingon Prison Planet for almost 25 years. We don't know how they escaped. We have a theory now.'

'Going through ze recorded transmissions, ve found zat a group of pirates vere also imprisoned zere at ze same time. Ve zink zat Nero made a deal vith ze pirates: help him escape and he gives zem a computer from ze future.'

'So you're saying that Nero is _still_ screwing up our lives?'

'Unfortunately yes Captain.'

Bones, as usual, is extremely cynical about the 'kids' abilities. Even after almost a year, he still doesn't believe in them.

'You might be 18 now, but that's just so damn ridiculous!'

Commander Spock comes to their defence and they get a weird sense of déjà vu.

'Ensign Chekov and Ensign Lee's suggestion is perfectly logical. Unfortunately, I discounted the possibility of interference left over from the Narada Incident, but I can check their observations. My preliminary analysis suggests they are indeed correct.'

'Spock, Chekov, Lee, can you locate this computer? We need to destroy it, before it brings any more harm .Uhura, send a transmission to Admiral Pike, update him. Then go through the transmission tapes, check if the pirates were imprisoned at the same time. Get Security to interrogate the leader, or any of them that they can make talk.'

'Yes Captain.'


	8. Damsel in Distress

'Commander, now that we know approximately what sort of computer we need to scan for, can we locate it?'

'It seems rational, Ensign. But the pirates are likely to have a security net in place. It may not appear on scanners.'

'I'll try it anyway.'

Ellen sits at her console and sets the sensors to scan for computers with the power level that she and Pavel calculated would be needed to hack a Starfleet top secret computer.

'Ensign, there is a slight error in your calculations. You have incorrectly calculated the power of this computer. It is less powerful than you believe.'

'Eet's still stronger zan anything ve have though.'

Ellen enters the new estimated power level into the console.

'It will still take days for the sensors to sweep the system, and they only have a certain range.'

'Vait, Commander, eef zis computer is less powerful zen ve thought, zen vouldn't eet have a more limited range?'

'Affirmative, Ensign. The computer would still have the power to hack our most protected computers but would not be capable of doing it from long range.'

'So the computer must be near a Starfleet Base, one where they do top secret technology testing!'

'Zat narrows down ze search.'

* * *

><p>They've found it. Titan. So close to home. So close to Earth, close enough to hack Starfleet's computers and steal their secrets. It's vital that they destroy it. They are almost there and Captain Kirk is calling for volunteers from the Bridge Crew to lead the team.<p>

They're in the Mess Hall when he makes the request.

'Ellen, don't go zis time, please.'

'Pavel, it's my duty to go. If the Captain asks, I can't refuse.'

'He vill not ask you, not after last time. You have already done enough to find zis computer.'

'What if I want to go, because I helped find it?'

'Don't, eet's too dangerous.'

'Too dangerous? I'm a black belt, I'm in Starfleet and you're telling me it's too dangerous?'

'You're only 18, Ellen, and you're a girl.'

That didn't come out the way he intended.

'So you think that just because I'm a girl I can't protect myself? I can, and I can be of help too! I don't need you to protect me, and if you want me to be some damsel in distress then we're through!'

She storms off.

It's not the first time they've fought, but he's screwed up badly this time.


	9. Pirates Don't Play by the Rules

'Spock, you're Alpha Team leader. Attack from the South. Uhura, you're with him. Chekov, you've got Beta Team, attack from the North. Hawkins, go with him. Gamma Team with me, we're attacking from the East. Lee, bring the Tech Team in from the West when I give you the all clear. Be prepared to fight your way in, we can't hold them all. Sulu, you've got the conn.'

'Yes Captain!'

As Beta Team prepares to beam down, Chekov notices Ellen glaring at him. She's still upset about earlier. He hasn't had a chance to apologise. Hopefully she'll have calmed down by the time they get back.

'Alpha Team, what is your status?'

'Ready Captain!'

'Beta?'

'Ready Keptain!'

'Techs?'

'In position Captain!'

'Commence Operation!'

The battle begins and his worries are pushed to the back of his mind. She's with the techs now, and she'll be safe. For now.

* * *

><p>'Alpha, report.'<p>

'Clear Captain, holding fine.'

'Beta?'

'Not good Keptain, ve need reinforcements!'

'Gamma Team on their way. Alpha, cover for Tech Team.'

'Tech Team on their way.'

Ellen sets her Phaser to Stun and leads her team down into the Computer Room. Commander Spock and Lieutenant Uhura are there, and Alpha Team is patrolling the area. There are unconscious pirates everywhere. They immediately set to work disabling the computer. They have to keep it fairly intact and functional, Starfleet want to study it, but they've got to get it out of here.

'Scotty, stand by to beam parts up.'

The first few parts, along with technicians are beamed aboard.

'Spock, we've got a situation here. Beta and Gamma need support, get Alpha down to North side.'

'Affirmative Captain. Alpha Team to North Quadrant.'

Only the Tech Team are left in the Room.

* * *

><p>'Lee, it was a diversion. You've got hostiles approaching. We can't get back in time. Have you got it out yet?'<p>

'No Captain, we need more time.'

'We're on our way, you're going to have to hold out for a bit.'

They're almost done and most of the Team have beamed out with the parts.

'Wilkins, Gordon, Cho, keep working. Michaels, Singh, you're with me. Scotty, stand by to beam up the parts.'

Ellen is worried. The 3 of them will have to hold off goodness knows how many pirates. They've got to buy the techs more time.

* * *

><p>'Bam!'<p>

They barricaded the door, in the hopes it will buy them more time, but the pirates are almost through. She signals to her team to be ready.

The pirates break through and she fires her Phaser at the first one, dodging the answering shots. Most of the shots are towards the Techs frantically trying to finish up in the centre and she sees Wilkins fall to the ground. The pirates are advancing and as frantically as they try to stop them, it seems more stream in the door.

'Captain, hurry up, we can't hold much longer!'

One of the pirates has taken advantage of her momentary distraction to sneak up on her. She kicks him in the groin and fires her Phaser at him. The other Techs appear unharmed and Michaels and Singh are still fighting, though she sees singed uniforms from barely dodged bullets.

The pirates are getting to close quarters now, and one launches a punch at her forehead. She barely manages to dodge and it hits her shoulder, sending waves of pain through her body and causing her to drop her Phaser. Another pirate, wielding an antique sword doubtless stolen, presses their advantage, swinging it towards her in a deadly arc.


	10. Captain's Advice

Alpha, Beta and Gamma Teams burst through the door, fighting their way through the stream of pirates.

Chekov sees Ensign Wilkins lying on the ground, in front of a dismembered computer and two technicians he doesn't know still working, miraculously surviving the fight. A Medical Officer hurries to examine Wilkins.

Singh appears to have been knocked to the head; he's sitting down, dizzy and disorientated. These pirates seem to favour hand to hand combat and, he looks around, antique weapons. Dr McCoy won't be happy. Michaels is relatively unharmed, cut and bruised, but otherwise fine.

Panic grows in his heart as he looks around for Ellen. He sees a discarded Phaser on the ground.

_Please let her be okay. I didn't mean to say that this morning. Please let her be okay._

He finds the Captain, hoping to ask him where she is. The Captain is engaged in conversation with Commander Spock, Lieutenant Uhura and Lieutenant Hawkins.

'Good you're here Chekov; we were just going to summon you. Team Leaders report.'

He notices she's the only Team Leader not present.

* * *

><p>They're back on board the Enterprise. Captain Kirk has declared the mission a success; they achieved the capture of the computer without loss of any Crew, yet. Chekov notes there were many injuries; Sickbay is full to bursting.<p>

Dr McCoy is seriously annoyed.

'Damn it, can't you bring them back in one piece, Jim? I'm a doctor, not a miracle worker!'

Ensign Miles is still in a coma. Ensign Wilkins is touch-and-go. Several crewmembers are still in serious conditions, out of action for a long time. Most with minor injuries have already been discharged. Ellen is not among them. He's not allowed into the crowded Sickbay. He can't apologise for earlier.

So that's why he's standing outside the Captain's quarters. She would have made her formal report to him, he must know if she's alright.

'Keptain, excuse ze interruption-'

'You're here to ask if your girlfriend's okay. I told you so!'

Kirk shouts the last phrase to someone behind the door. He hears laughter.

'She's fine kid, just getting patched up by Bones. I heard all about your conversation this morning.'

'Who told you Keptain?'

'A Captain must always know the dynamics of his Crew. Listen Chekov, go visit her in Sickbay, if Bones gives you trouble, tell him Captain's orders.'

'Zank you Keptain!'

'Don't mention it. Just a little tip with the ladies: don't get them mad. '


	11. She's Not Yours

'Fractured collarbone, multiple lacerations and bruises and a damn sword cut! Couldn't you be a little more careful?'

Bones chides Ellen as he fixes up the fracture and cuts.

'Difficult to do when you're under attack and outnumbered, Dr. McCoy.'

He rams a hypo into her neck.

'To kill any of those damn space infections that might have gotten into that cut on your back. Pirates didn't sterilise the swords.'

'I don't think you'd sterilise a weapon Dr. McCoy.'

He rams another hypo into her neck.

'You can never be too careful. You're staying here for the night; I don't care if you've got a date with your boyfriend.'

He walks out, still complaining about space pirates and sterilization.

'He's always like that isn't he?'

Nurse Chapel smiles.

'Yes, he is. He's our grumpy, complaining Doctor. He was quite nice to you actually, I think he likes you. Perhaps you remind him of his daughter.'

Ellen smiles and turns her head towards the door. What she sees makes her heart rate speed up.

Pavel Chekov is standing timidly near the entrance.

'I'll leave the two of you to talk. Don't do anything inappropriate.'

Poor, oblivious Nurse Chapel leaves the room.

* * *

><p>'Are you okay Ellen?'<p>

'I'm fine Pavel. Just a little sore.'

Her voice is polite, but he can feel the tension. He decides to get it over with.

'I'm sorry about zis morning. You can look after yourself, I vas wrong.'

She's silent for a moment. He worries that he's said something else bad.

'I'm sorry too Pavel. I overreacted. You just wanted me to be safe. I'd feel the same in your position. I forgive you. This time anyway.'

She says the last three words with a smile. He laughs, and it seems like the first time he's heard that sound for a long time.

'Zank you. I vill not do zat again.'

'Oh, you will. You'll screw up time after time, but I'll forgive you. I can't stay mad at you for long, not with those eyes.'

They both laugh, and mirth, unusually, fills Sickbay.

* * *

><p>Dr McCoy does not condone 'inappropriate behaviour' in Sickbay. That's why he becomes even grumpier than usual when he goes to check on Ellen.<p>

The two young Ensigns are both fast asleep. Ellen is lying on the biobed and Pavel is sitting on a chair beside, using the edge of the bed as a pillow. Her hand is in his and they look calm and rested, quite the opposite of the good Doctor.

Thankfully, Nurse Chapel is beside him. She seems to be around a lot lately.

'Nurse, I thought I told you to tell them no 'inappropriate behaviour'?'

'Do you call that 'inappropriate behaviour'?'

'If it was any other crewmembers, no. But they're just kids.'

'They're not kids anymore. They haven't been for quite some time.'

'They've only been 18 a couple months. I wouldn't call that out of childhood.'

'You're wrong Doctor. Though it isn't in the records, they came of age the day Vulcan was destroyed. They were children at the Academy, but they are adults now, and have been for nearly a year.'

He looks deep in thought.

'Even so-'

'She's not Joanna, Doctor. She's not your daughter, she's older, wiser. She's grown up. Chekov's a good man, he'll never hurt her. You don't have to worry for her.'

A deathly silence fills the room and Chapel wonders if she's gone too far, talking about Joanna. Finally, he breaks the silence.

'You're right. Thank you Christine.'

That's the first time he's used her first name. In no time at all, he's back to his usual self, grumpy and disparaging self. Except he calls her Christine off duty. She missed the moody Doctor, but she's glad of this change.


	12. Scientists at Heart

Orders from Starfleet have arrived.

The Enterprise and it's Crew are to travel to New Vulcan, for a memorial service commemorating the first anniversary since the loss of Vulcan and almost 6 billion of its inhabitants. They will remain there for two weeks, before returning to Earth. They will have two months of shore leave, before reporting for a five year exploration mission.

Pavel and Ellen can't wait to see their families again. It's been too long.

* * *

><p>The Vulcan Memorial Service is sombre and serious. Though they suppress their emotions, the Vulcans are still suffering. Logically, they have initiated several programs to preserve their culture and increase their population.<p>

Many of the Crew cannot believe that many Vulcans have bonded again, to ensure procreation. They've just lost everything, their families, children, bondmates. How can they bear to be bonded to another?

Yet Ellen and Pavel hypothesise why. The Vulcans are a logical race. They take logic instead of emotion. They've lost everything, but they can depend on logic to always be there. They cannot, have not, lost it. It's one of the few familiar things they have left. They make the logical choices because it reminds them of better days, because it gives them comfort. They are not heartless; perhaps they are deeper than any other beings.

Though this hypothesis can never be proved, it doesn't stop them from making it. They are scientists at heart, after all.


	13. Talk Nerdy to Me

It's a week into their visit to New Vulcan and Ellen is walking down a corridor. Suddenly, Commander Spock walks by. He seems restless, agitated, frustrated, angry, _emotional._

As he passes by her, he stops. He stares at her, an unsettling look in his eyes. She's scared. The half-Vulcan is intimidating, but he seems truly scary today. It's as if he's holding something back, and it's spilling out the sides. He shakes his head and runs off. There's a look of disgust on his face.

Ellen barely has time to recover from this unsettling encounter when Lieutenant Uhura races past.

'Have you seen Spock?'

She seems insanely worried.

'He went that way, towards Ambassador Sarek's quarters. What's going on?'

Uhura doesn't answer, she's barely said the first sentence when she goes racing off, tracing the Commander's footsteps.

Just when she thought her day couldn't get any stranger, Chekov runs past. He also doesn't seem himself, though he runs as well as he always does. He looks confused and worried.

'Ellen, no time to explain, just come vith me!'

He grabs her wrist and they race down the corridors to his quarters.

'Pavel, what's going on?'

'Keptain said zat I have to take you to my quarters and stay zere. He says you are in danger!'

They reach the door and he locks it behind them.

'Is that really necessary?'

'Keptain's orders. Don't look at me like zat, I don't know vat is going on eizer.'

She sighs and sits on the floor.

'Do you think anyone's going to tell us anytime soon?'

He shakes his head and shrugs his shoulders.

'Do you vant to play chess? Ve have nozing else to do.'

She smiles.

'You like chess, Pavel. You don't have to pretend you don't with me. We both love it.'

So they sit on the floor, playing Tri-D Chess and soon the bizarre events of the morning are forgotten.

'Checkmate. I vin!'

'As always. Why are you so good? If you say anything about Russia having the most Grandmasters, I will-'

'Zat vas vat I vas going to say. Don't I get a prize for vinning?'

She laughs.

'You know, in some old legends, knights used to fight for a kiss from a lady.'

'I zink zat vinning a game of chess is close enough.'

She leans across the chessboard and obliges. He pulls the tie out of her hair. She smiles at him and glares in mock reproach, and begins unwinding her customary plait. He neglects to tell her that her dress rides up when she does so. As she unwinds, her eyes almost glaze over, with the look that she has when she's deep in thought, a look he has gotten to know very well.

'You know Pavel, what would you call _us_? What do you define our relationship as?'

'Eet is symbiotic relationship. Eet's beneficial for both parties inwolved.'

She nods.

'I think it's made of something so simple, so common, yet it's such an unusually strong bond. It's like a diamond; the bonds are so sturdy and hard to break. It's unbreakable.'

' Eet goes on and on like Pi, eet vill go on forewer.'  
>'It's like a chemical reaction.'<p>

'Ze Narada vas ze catalyst zen.'

'Yes, it was. It's more beautiful and bright than the Dog Star, Sirius.'

'Ven ve vork togezer, any problem, no matter how complicated, no matter how long, no matter how many wariables, can be solved.'

'Like an equation.'

'Da. Eet also causes certain biological reactions.'

Her face flushes.

'I think I understand...would you mind...elaborating?'

It's his turn to blush.

'I suppose I could...do you vant to...?'

He's grinning nervously.

'I'm not here because of Captain's orders, am I?'

He was going to tell her that it is Captain's orders, but soon becomes distracted and forgets about it entirely.

* * *

><p>AN: Do I need to go up to a M rating for this? There's a lot of <em>implications<em>.


	14. We Really Were Playing Chess

Chekov's _'elaboration' _means they're late for dinner.

'Sorry we're late Captain, we were playing chess.'

He snorts.

'Playing chess? Come on, can't two geniuses think of a better excuse?'

Little does he know, that it's actually they first time they've used such an excuse. On Risa, they actually were playing chess.

'But ve did play chess Keptain!'

That's not exactly lying. They did play a few games, before moving on to '_other activities'._ The Captain's a bit of a hypocrite actually, considering that he and some random female crewmember are often '_catching up on paperwork'_ and this is the first time they've '_played chess.'_

'Where are Commander Spock and Lieutenant Uhura?'

That has the desired effect. The Captain is distracted.

'They are...indisposed.'

'Indisposed?'

'Private Vulcan and Vulcan's girlfriend business.'

They are both very confused. Looking around, it seems everyone is.

So it's a big surprise when an exhausted Uhura and a back-to-normal Spock re-emerge a couple days later, announcing that they are now bondmates, the Vulcan equivalent of husband and wife. Apparently, the snuck off, with the Captain's blessing, to bond in a secret Vulcan ceremony. They announce that in the second month of shore leave on Earth, they will marry in an Earth ceremony, and they are all invited.

'Zat means dressing up again, doesn't eet Keptain?'

He doesn't actually mind this time.


	15. Nobody Listens To an Ensign

The Enterprise's Crew touch down on the Academy Grounds. They're home at last. Well, not yet. But they will be soon. First, they have extremely important business to attend to.

Starfleet holds a memorial service to honour those killed one year ago, in the Narada Incident, as well as all those who have fallen in the line of duty. The mood is sad and serious; wounds from the loss of most of the Class of 2258 are still fresh. The Enterprise Crew are also mourning their first loss, Ensign Wilkins from Computers. Ellen remembers her promise to him, a promise she will fulfil to the best of her ability.

'This is such a waste of time.'

'I know, I mean this is our day off. We shouldn't have to stand here in dress uniform just because a whole class was dumb enough to get blown up.'

Throughout the whole ceremony, Ellen can hear a group of Cadets complaining. They are being rude and disrespectful and at the end of the ceremony, she tells them so.

'I'm going to report you, and I will make sure you are punished accordingly! You are rude and disrespectful and-'

'Oh, is the first year going to report us? Why would any Officer listen to a first year? Especially against a third year. What's your name, little girl?'

She is wearing her dress uniform, but the Cadets are seemingly drunk or extremely stupid. Or they're just unobservant.

'Ensign Lee, USS Enterprise.'

'So the little girl's an Officer, eh? On board the Enterprise? Pull the other one!'

She resists the urge to kill this Cadet with her bare hands. Luckily, for both him and her, Captain Kirk walks past.

'Lee, are these imbeciles giving you trouble?'

As drunk as they may be, the Cadets still recognise Captain Kirk and hastily apologise and scurry away.

'Thank you Captain.'

'No problem. Listen, if anyone ever gives you trouble, tell me. Nobody ever listens to an Ensign, but they'll listen to a Captain.'

'I don't think it's my rank that's the problem.'

He snorts.

'If they've got more brains than you or Chekov, I'll eat the universal translator!'

'Lieutenant Uhura, and consequently Commander Spock, would not be pleased Captain.'

'See? You've got more brains than all of them combined.'


	16. The Place to Be

They all have plans; most are going home for a 6 week visit, before returning for the wedding. Kirk, Spock, McCoy, Sulu, Scotty and Chekov will return a week earlier than the rest. Captain Kirk is insisting on a bachelor party for his First Officer. Uhura, Chapel, Rand, Ellen and several other female crewmembers will meet at the same time. They are going wedding dress shopping. Spock cannot understand this tradition, but if Uhura wants it, she will have it. This is her special day after all.

And so they part, with the promise of meeting again in 5 weeks in San Francisco. Kirk is going to Iowa, McCoy to Georgia to visit his daughter, Scotty is off to Scotland and Sulu is staying in San Francisco. Pavel is taking Ellen home to Russia for a week, before she heads to Boston to see her family and to give him time alone with this. Then he will join her in Boston for a week to meet her family, who are all travelling there for a family reunion.

He asks her why she is going to Boston, when her extended family live in China. She smiles.

'They're going on holiday, for a family reunion. But my aunt and uncle are moving there. My cousin was accepted into Starfleet Academy, they want to be closer to him.'

They board the shuttle that will take them to his homeland.

'You'll love eet! Russia is ze best place!'

They are given a very warm welcome by his family. She's met them before, but this time she also meets his sister-in-law and his brother's fiancée. She's heard them mentioned before, his eldest brother Yuri is married to Irina and his other brother Nikolai is engaged to Valentina. He's going to miss the wedding, he's rather sad about that.

His parents, especially his mother, are extremely kind to her, welcoming her into their family. His brothers appear to be taking bets. She's not sure what they're on, she thinks Pavel knows, but he won't tell her.

* * *

><p>Ellen has always been fascinated by the stars. She's always watched them, even at the Academy. She's seen them from space, she's seen them from observatories, but the best view she's had of them on Earth is in a Russian field.<p>

It's the last night of her visit to his homeland and he says that he has a surprise for her. He leads her to a field, far away from the city lights. It's a clear night and the stars are bright.

'It's beautiful.'

'I used to come and vatch ze stars here ven I vas younger. Eet is ze best view you vill get anyvere!'

'Naturally, it's in Russia.'

He laughs.

'Da, of course eet is!'

They sit there for hours, pointing out constellations, arguing over various theories and marvelling at the sheer clarity of the night sky. It's a better date than anything else in the galaxy. It's a better night out than any wild party Captain Kirk could dream up.

'I'll miss you the next three weeks.'

She's leaving for Boston tomorrow.

'I vill too. But eet's only three veeks. Eet vill go fast.'

She smiles.

'I love your optimism. I love _you._

'I love you too. Ewen ven you zink zat Russians didn't inwent chess.'

'They didn't!'

'Zey did! Eet vas-'

So they spend the whole trip back to his house arguing about the nationality of the inventor of chess, and his brothers' snigger, while Irina and Valentina discuss what they will wear to _the _wedding. Valentina will _not_ be wearing a white dress.


	17. Take Care of It

The next three weeks, paradoxically, both fly by and are torturously slow. They both love being with their families, seeing those so dear to them that they have not seen for so long and will be leaving for even longer soon.

But they have become so close, become accustomed to being together, that they miss each other terribly. Pavel's mother catches him sitting by the window one night, staring out at the stars.

"Вы тоскуете без ее, не так ли?"

"Более чем что-либо. Но я доволен быть здесь, с семейством. "

" Вы любите ее подобно вы никогда не любили любого ранее. "

" Я люблю всех из вас, Мамы. "

" Она - ваш мир теперь, Павел. Вы выросли, вы не мальчик, который уехал в Америку больше. "

" Я доволен возвращаться в России. Настолько хорошо видеть всех из вас. "

" Россия - это не ваш дом больше, - это? "

" Это -, где я был рожден. Это - моя родина. Это -, где мое семейство , Мама. Это не то, чем является дом ? "

" Нет, мой сын. Дом -, где ваше сердце . Дом - это не установленное место, дом может даже быть человеком. Дом -, где вы чувствуете, что вы принадлежали, независимо от того, где это . "

Lying in bed that night, he thinks back to his mother's words.

'_You miss her, don't you?'_

'_More than anything. But I am glad to be here, with family.'_

'_You love her like you've never loved anyone before.'_

'_I love all of you, Mama.'_

'_She's your world now, Pavel. You've grown up; you're not the boy who left for America anymore.'_

'_I am glad to be back in Russia. It is so good to see all of you.'_

'_Russia is not your home anymore, is it?'_

'_It is where I was born. It is my homeland. It is where my family is, Mama. Isn't that what home is?'_

'_No, my son. Home is where your heart is. Home is not a fixed place; home can even be a person. Home is where you feel you belong, no matter where it is.'_

It may hurt him to think this, but Russia, though his homeland, which he holds in deepest pride, is not his home anymore. Home is not always on the Enterprise either, home is where his heart is and his heart is with Ellen. He knows she's taking good care of it.

Many miles away, on the other side of the world, Ellen is watching the night sky.

* * *

><p>AN: I apologise for the Russian, if anyone speaksreads it. I don't know any Russian myself, so I had to use an online translator.


	18. That's What Family is For

Pavel Andreievich Chekov is a Russian Starfleet Officer.

Russians are a brave people. Starfleet Officers are brave people. So a Russian Starfleet Officer should be a very brave person.

Currently, perhaps a better title would be scared, nervous, Russian Starfleet Officer. Ellen finds this all very amusing.

'Relax, Pavel! It's just my parents, you've met them before. They like you!'

'But zey are your parents! Meeting your girlfriend's parents is scary and nerve vracking!'

'Pavel, you've only ever had one girlfriend. You've already met my parents-'

'But I have newer been formally introduced!'

'Seriously Pavel, there is nothing to be afraid of. I'm 100% sure they like you, and even if they don't, it's not like they'll eat you.'

'But if zey don't like me, zen zey von't let-'

'Pavel, I'm 18 years old, in Starfleet and am about to leave home for 5 years to go explore previously unexplored areas. Do you seriously think that my parents can control who I date?'

He goes quiet. She's right. But he nearly gave too much away. He's not scared that if they don't approve of him they won't let him date their daughter. Ellen's too stubborn to allow her parents to do that anyway. He has plans for the future now. They're going to be away for 5 years and he desperately wants her parents to like him. He won't have much chance to make a good impression after all. He's pretty sure that no parents would want a son-in-law that they've only just met and this is possibly the only chance they'll have to get to know him.

It isn't as if he's planning to get married soon, but five years is a long time. In Starfleet, danger is always just around the corner, and after Vulcan, he promised himself he wouldn't hold back any longer.

* * *

><p>He needn't have had to worry. Her family treat him like one of them. He's even invited to her cousin's 18th birthday party. Unlike himself, she's the oldest of all her cousins and an only child. He has two brothers and is the youngest of his cousins.<p>

'Pavel, this is my cousin Kevin Lee. He's starting at Starfleet Academy in a few weeks. Kevin, this is Ensign Pavel Chekov. We serve together on the Enterprise.'

He is introduced to a dark haired, brown eyed young man, almost as tall as he is, wearing a birthday hat. It's his birthday party they're at.

'From what I've heard, you do more than serve together.'

'Kevin!'

'Hey, just stating a fact! Mind you, if you hurt her in any way, you'll have me to contend with.'

'I can look after myself, Kevin. I'm older than you anyway; you don't have to go all overprotective big brother on me.'

'What are you going to do? Report me to Starfleet? I can't believe that you two are both Officers, and I'm a first year Cadet and you're only a few months older!'

'Ve are only Ensigns.'

'By the time I've graduated, you'll be Lieutenants for sure. Anyway, you're on the Alpha Shift Bridge Crew!'

'Jealous, Kevin?'

'No. I'll top the class in three courses and beat you!'

'You wish.'

'I'll do it.'

Chekov listens to them bickering, a grin from ear to ear.

_This is what family is for._

'You won't!'

'Yes I will!'

'Don't think so!'

'You'll be married by the time I've graduated.'

'You aren't going-what?'

Both young Ensigns blush. Pavel chokes on his drink.

'Hey, Sarah!'

Kevin calls out to one of his cousins, a girl of about 14.

'Bet you 20 credits Starfleet's youngest Officers will be married off by the time I graduate?'

'Don't you dare, Kevin. Don't you dare.'

If he thought that the bickering was funny, watching his girlfriend chasing her cousin around threatening him with all sorts of painful things is comic gold.


	19. The Benefits of Monogamy

The time flies. Soon they're all back in San Francisco, wrapped up in the hype of the upcoming wedding. Dresses are bought, rings purchased, venues booked, seating plans done. Uhura has not succumbed to the 'Bridezilla Syndrome', as many call it. She's still her usual self, which Chekov privately thinks, is extremely lucky for Spock.

Strangely enough, Spock has not resisted the idea of an Earth wedding and all the traditions to go with it. Perhaps it is in deference to his mother or his bondmate and soon-to-be wife. Captain Kirk has even managed to convince his First Officer to have a bachelor party. Privately, Chekov thinks that cannot end well.

But he still finds himself sitting in a bar, with Scotty, Sulu, McCoy, Kirk, and of course, Spock. No one is actually drinking _that _much. Perhaps that has to do with the talk that Uhura had with them that morning. The Captain has not tried anything _too_ bad. That is definitely to do with the talk. But she can't stop Kirk, who is drunk anyway, from mourning the loss of his First Officer's bachelorhood.

'Captain, may I point out that I have not been a bachelor since I entered into a committed, monogamous relationship with Lieutenant Uhura?'

'But it's being made official tomorrow, Spocky!'

'Captain, could you please refrain from calling me that?'

Kirk either doesn't hear, or pretends not to.

'Still can't believe that you're getting hitched and Pavel's going to follow soon enough!'

'Keptain! For ze last time-'

'Put a sock in it kid. We all know you and your little girlfriend are probably planning the wedding by now.'

'Doctor, ve really aren't-'

'He's in a monogamous, long term relationship, Bones. That's almost as bad as getting hitched.'

'Divorce is worse.'

'Don't get hitched then.'

'Captain, monogamy is not only natural, but highly beneficial.'

'Since when was loss of freedom beneficial?'

If Spock were human, he would roll his eyes.

'A monogamous relationship fulfils both the physical and emotional needs of both partners. It allows stability and the best environment to raise offspring. Monogamy is logical.'

'Trust a Vulcan to say that.'

And so begins a heated argument on the benefits of monogamy, with Spock, Chekov and Scotty on one side against Kirk, Sulu and the bartender. McCoy refuses to take sides, insisting that women are a waste of time and money and that it always ends in a divorce anyway.

'Till next time, gentlemen. It'll be your turn then, Chekov.'

'Keptain!'


	20. Dancing, Flowers and Plans

The wedding day dawns, minus a groom with a hangover. Thank God Vulcans don't get drunk. Marrying Uhura while drunk would be deadly. But that doesn't mean that the friends of the bride and groom are feeling their best.

Kirk is Spock's best man, the two having formed a firm friendship, and Uhura has her sister as her bridesmaid. She looks very beautiful, of course, and perhaps it is really true that a woman looks most beautiful on her wedding day. The ceremony is simple and unpretentious; Spock and Uhura prefer it that way.

Their reception is much wilder though, thanks to the Crew of the Enterprise.

'I apologise to the bride for hitting on her in the bar, I apologise to the groom for mutiny, but I think you'll agree that I was right in the end, and...well, to Spock and Uhura!'

'Ze Keptain has already had too much to drink.'

'As always. He always gets drunk, doesn't he?'

'Eef he didn't I vould be vorried.'

'Even Doctor McCoy would, even though he's always telling him to not drink.'

'Vere is ze Doctor?'

Ellen saw Bones and Nurse Chapel dancing, but decides not to tell Pavel, who would probably fall off his chair in shock. He, like every other male crewmember, didn't see it coming.

'I don't know. Probably drinking bourbon.'

Sulu is giving fencing demonstrations _again_.

'Vy does he alvays have to do zat? Vat is so good about fencing anyvay?'

'I don't know. But then, Hikaru's a little odd sometimes. He talks to his plants you know.'

Pavel mutters something that sounds like 'crazy.' He looks up and sees the Captain twirling around the floor, dancing with a young woman. That's probably the fifth time he's seen that all evening and it gives him an idea.

'Vould you like to dance, Ellen?'

'I would love to, Pavel.'

He takes her hand and leads her onto the dance floor.

'Zat is a wery nice dress you have on tonight. Ze colour looks wery pretty on you.'

She looks down at the long blue evening dress and laughs.

'I wear blue dresses every day Pavel.'

'So you look beautiful ewery day.'

'You're a silver tongued flatterer. But you know, this is a much better reaction you're having than when I last wore a blue, non-uniform dress.'

He remembers back to the Birthday Dress Incident, on the day of her 16th birthday.

'You are newer going to let me forget zat, are you?'

'No. I'll make sure of it myself.'

Then she'll have to stick around forever, he thinks.

* * *

><p>It is traditional at weddings for the bride to throw her bouquet and for all the unmarried women to try and catch it. It is said that whoever catches it will be the next to get married.<p>

So when Ellen catches the bouquet, everyone stares at him and she laughs and smiles when his ears turn pink.

'You're not superstitious, are you?'

'Nyet, not really.'

'Then ignore it. Flowers and hand eye co-ordination are totally unreliable in picking the next likely engagement! Anyway, we're only 18. We should wait a few years first.'

He gulps. Hopefully she doesn't find the ring that he bought under the pretence of helping Spock and Uhura with comparison shopping during those few years. Hopefully she doesn't find out that the important conversation he had with her parents had nothing to do with preparations for Kevin's birthday. Unfortunately, it's very hard to keep secrets from her. He smiles.

'You're planning something.'

'No I'm not!'

'Yes you are! You've got that look on your face!'

'Vat look?'

'That one!'

'No I don't!'

'Yes you do!'

He shakes his head insistently.

'Tell me! Please?'

'I'll tell you later.'

She's satisfied for now and hopefully when she realises that later is not going to be for a few years he can pretend that he's forgotten.


	21. Mother's Wisdom

'We've really left, haven't we?'

They're sitting in the Rec Room; a couple days after the Enterprise departed Earth, looking at the stars.

'Da. Ve have.'

'And we're not going back for five years.'

'Ve are off on a new adwenture. But I vill miss my family.'

'So will I. I miss them already.'

'But at least ve have each other. Ve vill not be alone, ze Crew are like a second family now.'

'I'm very happy you're here Pavel. Five years in space is a long time to be alone.'

'My Mama told me somezing once. She said that home is vere your heart is. I zink zat home is right next to me zen.'

'Your Mama is a very wise woman. Home is where you are now, and if you are with me, then I am home.'

'So now ve can go places that no one has ewer been before, and ve never have to leave home.'

_"Space... The final frontier..._

_These are the voyages of the Starship Enterprise._

_Its continuing mission:_

_To explore strange new worlds..._

_To seek out new life; new civilisations..._

_To boldly go where no one has gone before!"_

* * *

><p>AN: I know it was short, but I think it was a fitting epilogue.<p>

Thanks to everyone for reading! An extra big thank you to Ella Unlimited, All Cats Are Grey, Maudlin Mush, Galactic Cannibalism, Writer Finatic01, golden-priestess, Alexandra. Xx, angel's lil devil angel, CaptainSosa, jess114, socrgrl14, The Sentiness, curlycarly113, Gollum4077, Ihatetryingtothinkofpennames, indieannelli and TheSmallerGrayWolf for reviewing/favouriting/story alerting! Sorry if I've forgotten anyone!

I am currently working on a sequel, which if ever published, will almost certainly be the final story in this series. At this stage it is not decided whether or not I will ever publish it, so please bear with me. Working title, which it will probably be published under, if ever, is Diary of a Lieutenant-To-Be.

By the way, how would you all like to see a plot- hole filled, ridiculously cracky version of The Trouble With Tribbles, set in the universe of Confessions of a Teenage Starfleet Cadet and A Tale of Two Ensigns, starring our favourite almost-as-adorable- as- tribbles couple?

I don't own Star Trek, or very much else, nor do I claim to own it.

~TheGirlWhoRemembers


End file.
